Thermoplastic compositions comprising poly(arylene ether) resins and ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,251 to Haaf et al. generally describes compositions of polyphenylene ether resin, optionally containing an impact modifier, and small amounts of a copolymer of ethylene and methyl acrylate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,333 to Yates et al. generally describes thermoplastic blends prepared from a polyphenylene ether, a linear polyester such as poly(alkylene dicarboxylate), a polymer containing a substantial proportion or aromatic polycarbonate units, and property improving amounts of an alkylene acrylate copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,435 to Shibuya et al. generally describes a resin composition comprising 20–77 weight percent of a polyolefin, 20–77 weight percent of a polyphenylene ether resin, 2–50 weight percent of a polymer including an alkenyl aromatic polymerization chain and an aliphatic hydrocarbon chain, and 1–25 weight of an ester-group-containing ethylene copolymer. There remains a need for compositions comprising poly(arylene ether) resins and ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers, where the compositions exhibit improved resin compatibility and improved tensile properties.